Windex Is The Solution
by Erasecar
Summary: A mosquito finds its way into the humble abode of Sakura Haruno and now she is going all out to have it dead. With Windex at her side, she is armed and ready to go. [SasukexSakura]I'm not the best at summaries but the story is better than it sounds!


**Hi there, this is my second oneshot, and after reading a lot of other stories I have finally gathered up enough courage to post another story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura looked around carefully. She tapped a rolled up magazine agaist her palm, waiting for the insect to come near. A loud buzzing crossed her hearing range. She looked closely at the walls of her home and noticed it on the TV. Tip toeing towards the TV, carefully she lifted her hand and brought it down. Another buzzing sound was heard. 

"Crap!"she whispered, as her eyes shot up and looked at areas she thought the mosquito could be. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Windex. Spraying insects was a good tactic for killing them, she had found out one afternoon when her mom was running around the house with a bottle of Febreeze in one hand, tissue in the other. She squinted to see if she could see better, scanning her eyes across the balcony door then to the closet door, then her eyes went across the main door. There, on the door frame, was the mosquito. She silently walked to it and held up the Windex bottle. She pressed on the bottle trigger (I'm sorry,I'm not sure what to call it.) Sakura got frustrated as soapy bubbles rolled down the side of the bottle,sliding onto her hand. Squirting again, only a light spray of foam came out.

"Geh,"she exhaled, looking back at the mosquito that had flown a bit more to the left but otherwise was still there.She turned around and squirted the Windex on the ground until proper squirts of the surface cleaner came out.

Then to her suprise she saw a spider rush out from under her couch. It was running across the open floor, aiming to get under her queen sized bed. Sakura ran up to it, not too close though, and squirted it 4 times before it stopped running and crumpled into a ball. A shiver ran through her body as it continued on moving its legs. Spraying it continuously,she just could not make it die. After every squirt it would twitch it's legs and then again. Getting the magazine she brought it down on the large spider, and was utterly disgusted when a loud 'crunch' was heard. She lifted the magazine, out of curiosity and jumped as she saw green goo sticking to the magazine. The spider was definitely dead. Then she remembered the mosquito. Sakura left the spider for after and looked around again. Suprisingly it was still on the door frame but abit on the up side. She sneaked up to it, aiming the bottle,closing one eye and biting her tongue. Just as she was about to push the trigger the door opened. She practically jumped out of her skin and started blindly, squirting at the figure in the doorway. Backing up she slipped, most likely on the spot where she had sprayed Windex to get it to work properly.

Sakura fell onto the floor, with a body on top of her. Opening her closed eyes she saw Sasuke looking down at her, amusement in his expression.

"You can't kill me with Windex,"he tsked. She smiled up at him apologetically and heard a mush. Looking to her left side she saw the slimy body of the spider.

"Ah!"she yelled as a leg seemed to moved. Sasuke looked at the direction of her sight and saw the remains of the spider. Taking her shoulders with his hands, he rolled her over, so that she was on top of him.

"Your house is a bit messy, don't you think?"he asked.She was slowly recovering from all the shock and looked at him.

"I was cleaning,"she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And then you encountered a spider, and pointlessly sprayed it with Windex until it was blinded."Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"It was not pointless, and also, I killed it with a magazine."she stated matter-of-factly. He grinned.

Sasuke brought his arms up around her waist and pulled her down so that he was hugging her.She let a smile play on her lips.She lossened his grip and hovered over him. Leaning down she gently kissed him on the lips. They both contributed to the kiss actively and pulled away, with a need of air.

"I love you, my little goof,"he said, a small laugh almost escaped his lips.

"I know,"she said, as she lovingly looked into the eyes of her fiancé.

Then a buzzing sound passed there hearing range. Both turned to their right side, which was the direction the sound came from.

"Shit, I forgot to kill the mosquito!"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading! I'm a bit of an amateur, so please don't be too harsh. Reviews are happily accepted! Flames are welcome too. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Thank you again! **

**P.S.- Thank you for reviewing too, if you did or plan too!**


End file.
